


Ask Me Something

by moxielovesshipping, thenewnationalanthem (moxielovesshipping)



Series: Damn Near Platonic [22]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Coffee Shops, Crushes, Cute, Emotions, Gay, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 16:28:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16222931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/moxielovesshipping, https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/thenewnationalanthem
Summary: He's never asked for anything in the world.





	Ask Me Something

**Author's Note:**

> HEY WHAT'S GOOD.

I'm not the type to ask for things. Ask any one.

I've never asked for help, I've never asked for forgiveness, I've never even asked for love.

Yet here I am, sitting in this fucking corner, staring at this guy.

You've gotta _SEE_ this guy. I remember him from middle school, he had bright pink hair and a cute laugh that rang through the halls. Then in high school, he was different, he seemed sad... His hair was red now. One time he even spoke to me, after nearly knocking me the fuck over, that is.

"Shit. My bad." He says, flashing me a nervous smile as he fumbled with his hair and fixed his shirt. I just waved him off, and it sounded like he sighed as he walked off. I have no idea why.

Now, here we are, chance meeting in a coffee shop, and I'm in the corner, staring at him.

It's insane, I don't even know his name.

Maybe I should ask?

No, that'd be too cliche. What would I say anyways? 'Oh hey, remember when you bumped into me in 10th grade? I'm Jack.'

I would sound like a total psycho who had been stalking this poor cute guy all around town just to let him know he bumped into me. I would look like a mess, a wreck, a--wait. A fucking. Second. No way.

In seconds I can see fluffy brunette locks headed my way, broad tan shoulders exposed in the sun that echoed on the windows, and a goofy half smile that I couldn't stop thinking about.

Maybe he was a lot more social than I thought.

I waited patiently in my corner, facing down towards my coffee when a deep voice rang in my ears.

"Hey, Jack."

What? He knows my name?

I glance up, and he has his head down in a cute, nervous manner, rubbing the back of his neck as he waves with his free hand.

"Um, hey..."

Shit. What's his name?

"Mark." And he beams at that, absolutely _BEAMS_. "It's Mark."

"Well, Mark. Are you gonna to sit down? "

"Oh, I--" He hesitates, but then he nods and holds his head high. "Yeah. I will."

I guess it's not so bad to ask for things after all.


End file.
